Asuntos de intimidad
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Desde que Rohan y Josuke habían empezado a salir había un tema que el moreno había estado evadiendo hasta la fecha que a Rohan lo tenía bastante harto.


Josuke se encontraba camino desde la escuela a la cafetería donde lo había citado su precioso y adorable novio Rohan, de igual manera no era una cafetería muy fina, Rohan era muy tacaño, era totalmente una rata, así que el era el hombre de la relación que pagaba…la mayoría de las cosas aunque fuera un estudiante!

Por que su novio era una señora, una señora rata al que lo encontraban robando en los almacenes de barrio a pesar de que a sus 20 años, trabajo exitoso y casa propia conducía un maldito Nissan.

El del peinado extravagante solo entro a la cafetería, mirando a ambos lados buscando a Rohan hasta que vio una mano moviéndose indicándole donde estaba, donde fue y se sentó con una sonrisa boba, hoy el mangaka se veía lindo y verlo le alegraba el día, era difícil pensar que hace unos meses atrás se llevaran tan horrible.

-Llegaste más temprano de lo usual –le comento el peliverde, el ya tenía su café y su pedacito de tarta justo como a el le gustaba.

-Acorte camino –levanto la mano llamando a un mozo, Rohan podía comer lo que quisiera pero el tenía que controlarse por el bien de sus ahorros de estudiante, el mozo le asintió que ya iría y el le dedico toda su atención a su novio –llamaste de que me querías hablar, acaso estas embarazado o algo? –le dijo en juego, aunque al instante vio a Rohan poner una muy mala cara que le seco la garganta.

-Es sobre eso mismo –por alguna razón el peliverde estaba muy enfadado, el mozo se acercó a ellos y cuando estaba hablando con el pidiéndole un jugo, por que tenía que aprovechar las galletas del servicio de mesa para comer ya que Rohan era un puto tacaño y no podía más sintió algo en su rodilla, algo que lo hizo saltar y sonrojarse al toque, toda la sangre de su cuerpo estaba ahora mismo en sus mejillas casi mareándolo y era que Rohan estaba tocando su tobillo con la punta de su pie, jugueteándole y acariciándole.

Empezó a hablarle al mozo super tartamudeándole y cuando este se retiro suspiro, corriendo las piernas para atrás para evitar su tacto, lo ponía nervioso.

-Q-Q-Que su-ce-cede? –le pregunto sonrojado y tartamudo evadiendo su mirada, no podía así, era demasiado para su cuerpo.

-Josuke, por que estas evitando tener sexo conmigo?

Al oir eso se le formo una sonrisita nerviosa.

Llego el día que no quería afrontar.

-A que…te refieres? –sus dedos estaban jugando con su pantalón, el no era tímido ni mucho menos no sabía manejar las riendas de la situación pero…De nuevo el pie de Rohan en su rodilla, sonrojado se hecho con la silla para atrás haciendo bastante ruido pero que paso desapercibido entre toda la gente en el resto de la cafetería.

-Llevamos 8 meses juntos, hace 5 te estoy buscando, me parece un tiempo prudente y suficiente –el mangaka le apunto con una cuchara, inculpándolo –no es muy rápido ni muy tarde.

-Yo no…-no tenía nada que decir, y su excusa no era la mejor, si se la decía era posible que Rohan nunca mas quisiera algo con el…

-No eres virgen, eso lo se

-No lo soy -no iba a mentirle, no podía hacerle eso a su novio

-No con chicas

-No con ellas

-No con chicos

-Yo…-hasta podía sentir la punta de su nariz caliente de como se estaba sintiendo, ese era su punto débil.

-Josuke tu no eres virgen con hombres –le dijo con una risita super segura, casi riéndose de ese hecho

-No lo soy –le afirmo muriéndose de la pena, no quería llegar a esto…

-Entonces cual es el problema? Acaso hay algo conmigo? –Rohan lo miro hasta un poco dolido –no es timidez, no es inexperiencia, entonces cual es el drama? –Josuke ahora lo miro con ojos de perrito, era muy difícil para Rohan aceptar que no? Dejar de lado el sexo y solo tener mimos y cosas de amor? –te he visto irte muchas veces de mi casa endurecido, te niegas a tocarme y cuando las cosas empiezan a ponerte buenas te retiras, cual es el problema? –le exigió golpeando levemente la mesa con las manos, haciendo saltar al moreno por el ruido de la taza saltando.

En ese momento apareció el mozo, trayéndole su jugo y galletitas al moreno que se sentía super mal consigo mismo, aquello hasta le daba ganas de llorar, pero ese lapso de segundos le dio un tiempo para formar mejor las palabras en su boca.

-Rohan…-le susurro llamando su atención –tu eres pasivo

-Lo soy –mentira, en realidad era reverso pero con Josuke definitivamente quería ser pasivo, las poquitas veces que lo había tocado antes de que saltara casi de miedo había comprobado que la tenía grande y no quería perderse de chupar todo eso.

-Yo… -Josuke tomo aire, un par de veces, tartamudeando y repitiéndose –también lo soy…

Silencio.

Rohan parpadeo un par de segundos incrédulo, apoyando su mejilla sobre su mano en la mesa sin poder creérselo.

-Eh?

-No soy virgen con hombres por que yo estaba abajo –le susurro casi al punto de llorar de la pena –yo también soy pasivo –y acto seguido a eso unos bonitos y brillosos ojitos de angel, super bonitos y cautivadores.

-No puede ser, Josuke tu obviamente eres…-pensó unos segundos sus palabras, inspeccionando con la vista la mirada de su novio, no parecía mentir –por que no me lo querías decir? –le pregunto más con miedo de esa falta de confianza que otra cosa, de verdad Josuke no le iba a contar algo así? Era mejor dejarlo pensando que era activo y nunca hacer nada? Le dolía su rechazo.

Esto le tomo unos segundos al moreno pensarlo, con algo de miedo y haciendo morritos –por que pensarías que no somos compatibles o algo, supongo que si es importante tener sexo para ti yo lo puedo dejar pasar pero…

Rohan arqueo las cejas con dudas, ahora que lo pensaba quizá algo mas consternado y violentado de lo que pensaba, tal vez era demasiada información.

-No…no es así…-le tomo un momento pensar, llevándose una mano a la boca y cerrando los ojos, divagando en su mente y tomando un sorbo de café entre medio –te gusta…ser pasivo? –le pregunto serio –realmente te gusta?

-A que te refieres? –le pregunto tomando de su jugo, tenía un sabor horrible amargo en la boca.

-Ya sabes…ser pasivo?

Otra vez la cara del delincuente se lleno de colores.

-Bueno solo fue un par de veces y luego no volví a ver a este chico pero…se sintió bien… -Josuke recordaba con bastante cariño su primera relación homosexual, era un chico también delincuente que lo había hecho ver las estrellas mil veces aunque quizá por la diferencia de edades dejaron de verse, realmente era muy mayor, demasiado guapo pero muy mayor para el.

Rohan se quedo pensativo…

-Alguna vez probaste de activo? Como para decidir…-silencio –Contestame honestamente -le recrimino, golpeando de nuevo la mesa.

-No pero…se lo que me gusta…-esta vez le recrimino el, poniéndose molesto, era por eso que no quería tocar el tema, no quería sentirse forzado.

-Como sabes si no te gusta si no lo haz probado?

-Me gusta y…-derrepente Josuke vio como Rohan metía sus manos en sus bolsillos, aquello le causo curiosidad haciéndolo poner una cara de lo mas chistosa –Rohan?

-Es realmente el único problema que tienes para tener sexo? –el moreno lo miro más confundido- responde, es realmente ese el único problema?.

Josuke asintió, sin entender nada.

-Si? No quiero ser incompatible contigo…te quiero…-le respondió con toda la sinceridad que podía, en ese momento vio al mangaka con las mejillas sonrojadas tapándose la cara, sacando de sus bolsillos su billetera y casi haciendo que a Josuke se le callera la mandíbula de la sorpresa, que? Estaba presenciando algo mágico? Rohan iba a pagar? Kishibe Rohan iba a pagar hoy?

-Vamos a probar, vamos a probar y experimentar hasta que te decidas y te aseguro que te hare pasarla bien –el mangaka tenía un brillo en los ojos y un fuego en el alma, esa decisión de sacarle lo casto a Josuke era ahora una meta personal, no iba a dejarlo salir de su casa hasta que lo hicieran y probaran como correspondía.

-Eh!? –no sabía por que cosa sentirse mas confundido, pero el de que Rohan pagara le estaba volando la mente, en especial cuando el mangaka levanto la mano para llamar al mozo –Rohan tu vas a pagar!? Que esta pasando!? Es imposible!

-De mi casa hoy no sales sin decidir que te gusta Josuke Higashikata, vamos a hacerlo quieras o no! –lo amenazo de nuevo con la cuchara, el mozo le trajo la cuenta dejándola sobre la mesa y tan pronto conto el dinero en su billetera se paro casi de un salto jalando el brazo de Josuke, el cual hasta lo miro con miedo –Nos vamos en auto, no quiero perder ni un segundo más aquí.

Josuke sentía que hoy lo iban a violar.

Y que Rohan ya no podía hacerse el rata y obligarlo a pagar a el nunca más.


End file.
